Addiction
by LicorneMiroir3809
Summary: Kate Smith est une adolescente de 17 ans comme les autres. un soir, elle découvre qu'elle possède un pouvoir de télékinésie. Loin d'être effrayée, elle tentera de le maîtriser. Quelques jours plus tard, elle est aborder par Wolverine et se fait intégrer dans l'Institut Charles Xavier, où elle rencontrera un certain Pyro...
1. PROLOGUE

**Hello tout le monde ! alors voilà, je pensais écrire des fics uniquement sur Harry Potter, puis, je suis tombée sur la fic s/10442489/1/Tentation-dangereuse par Unconscious-souls qui m'a donner envie de m'attaquer à un univers complètement différent : X-Men ! j'ai toujours adoré X-Men, je suis une grande fan de Wolverine, mais également du personnage de Pyro/John, vous savez, le lanceur de feu sexy, alors, ça m'a donner des idées ! pour l'instant, je n'ai écrit que le prologue, je ne sais pas du tout à quel rythme je vais publier, car il faut aussi que je m'occupe de la suite de ma fic sur HP (et priorité à notre cher Harry bien sûr, mais voilà, je me suis lancée ce défi d'écrire autre chose que sur HP, alors n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher dans les reviews !**

**PROLOGUE**

Kate Smith était une adolescente de 15 ans comme les autres - du moins le croyait -elle. Ce jour-là, la jeune fille avait prévu sa journée de A à Z: elle irait en cours et ensuite, elle irait attendre son petit ami James dans sa chambre. Elle lui ferait la surprise -il devait rentrer de son entraînement de basket qu'à 19h. Ils étaient ensemble depuis le début du lycée, du coup, Kate avait les clés de chez lui et pouvait rentrer quand elle voulait. Sa journée au lycée se déroula comme prévue. On était qu'au mois de Septembre, mais les professeurs leur parlaient déjà des épreuves de l'examen final: et Kate n'avait aucun doute quant à sa capacité à obtenir son diplôme et intégrer n'importe qu'elle université. Kate avait la même bande d'amis depuis la première année de lycée, sa meilleure amie s'appelait Jane et elle dirigeait à présent le journal du lycée depuis un an: Kate était une des journalistes. Si Kate devait absolument définir sa catégorie, elle dirait qu'elle faisait partie des intellos. Kate était toujours la meilleure de sa classe, elle ne supportait pas l'échec ni la concurrence. De plus, elle avait une passion pour la littérature et l'écriture. Elle adorait sa collaboration avec Jane et les autres membres de l'équipe et elle n'y aurait renonc2 pour rien au monde. James lui avait souvent répéter qu'elle aurait très bien pu faire partie de l'équipe des pom pom girls, car Kate était plutôt une jolie fille, avec ses long cheveux noirs ébènes naturellement raides et ses yeux bleus aciers, mais cela ne l'avait jamais intéressée. Kate était plutôt une fille réservée et timide, voire solitaire, elle ne parlait à personne en dehors de son cercle d'amis habituels et elle détestait parler en public. Pourtant, Kate c'était toujours sentie différente de ses camarades, elle se sentait à part, sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentait qu'elle réaliserait des prouesses au 6delà des bancs de l'école. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais parler de ce genre de choses avec ses amies, par peur de passer pour une folle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison de James, tout été éteint et silencieux. On était vendredi soir et les parents de James n'étaient jamais là le week-end. Kate attendait toujours les week-end avec impatience, elle ne quittait pas James pendant 48 heures. En montant les escaliers, elle fut surprise de constater que la lumière de la chambre de James était allumée.

-James tu es là? C'est moi.

Elle ouvrit la porte et fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle y vit. James était torse nu, allongé sur le lit et il n'était pas seul. Kate entrevit une chevelure blonde familière- celle de Jane, sa meilleure amie. Kate en avait lâché son sac et rester bouche bée, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. James c'était déjà redresser.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Kate n'avait jamais ressenti une telle colère, une telle haine de toute son existence. Plusieurs objets se mirent à voler à travers la pièce, sans aucune raison apparente. Subitement, Kate se rendit compte que c'était elle qui les contrôler. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle tenait une telle certitude, ni même pourquoi elle n'était pas effrayer.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe! Hurla Jane

Kate se focalisa sur elle, consciente de sa soudaine supériorité. Elle tendit ses bras et mit ses deux mains face à Jane. Celle-ci la regarda avec un air de totale incompréhension puis, elle fut propulsée au plafond en hurlant. Kate ne se contrôlait plus du tout, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi... Invincible. Jane continuait de hurler, toujours suspendus au plafond. Ni elle ni James n'avaient l'air de comprendre que c'était elle qui maîtrisait tout ça. Kate abaissa sa main et Jane retomba violemment à terre. Elle ne bougeait plus. Pendant une horrible seconde, Kate crut qu'elle était morte mais elle émit un gémissement. James était totalement pétrifié.

\- Depuis... Combien de temps? Articula Kate.

-Ca fait depuis cet été, quand tu étais en vacance en France, répondit James, ça nous est... Tomber dessus, on ne voulait pas te faire de mal.

Kate s'attendait à fondre en larmes. Mais elle était tellement sous le choc de sa découverte qu'elle ne ressentait strictement rien. Elle regarda James comme s'il était un parfait inconnu.

-Ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole, cracha Kate.

Et elle claqua la porte d'un revers de la main.

En rentrant chez elle, Kate monta directement dans sa chambre, l'esprit en ébullition. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait lu trop de livres de fantasy, vu trop de films et ça lui montait au cerveau. Mais il fallait qu'elle en soit sûre. Kate essaya de se calmer, elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Puis, elle se concentra sur son ordinateur portable, posé sur son bureau. Elle fit un rapide geste de la main et l'ordinateur s'éleva pour se poser sur son lit. Kate inspira à nouveau profondément.

Sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, elle possédait visiblement le pouvoir de télékinésie.

**Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ce prologue vous aura plus et vous aura laisser sur votre faim ! le prochain chapitre verra un de mes personnages préférés apparaître et ça sera…chaud !**


	2. Chapter 1: Wolverine

Chapitre 1: WOLVERINE.

Kate regardait l'horloge de la salle de cour et soupira. Elle avait l'impression que le temps c'était arrêter. Ces derniers temps tout l'ennuyait, et elle ne supportait plus le lycée depuis ce qui c'était passer. Sa vie avait radicalement changé et elle savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Elle n'adressait plus la parole à Jane, ni à James. Ils avaient tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais Kate refusait tout contact et elle avait prévenu ses parents. Elle avait même démissionnée du journal du lycée pour être sûre de ne plus croiser Jane. Kate n'avait jamais été aussi seule. Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, ainsi, elle avait plus de temps pour elle. Chaque soir, après les cours, Kate s'enfermait dans sa chambre et elle s'entraînait. Elle ne voulait pas savoir comment c'était arrivé, pourquoi elle, pourquoi maintenant, elle voulait juste...contrôler son pouvoir. Ressentir encore et encore se sentiment d'invincibilité qui la grisait. C'était comme une drogue, une obsession. Kate s'entraînait avec des objets de plus en plus lourds. Elle se surprenait d'avantage chaque jour. Elle ne se sentait pas effrayée, ni à part. Parfois, lorsqu'elle arpentait les couloirs du lycée, elle se surprenait à regarder les autres élèves et sourire: aucun d'eux ne saurait jamais ce dont elle était capable. Ce soir-là, après les cours, Kate décida de rester à la bibliothèque pour terminer ses devoirs à rendre. Il faisait vraiment nuit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était la dernière encore présente dans la bibliothèque. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa dissertation qu'elle en avait oublier l'heure. Kate se hâta de quitter le lycée désert et fit son trajet habituel pour rentrer chez elle. En chemin, cependant, elle fut suivie par trois hommes, des étudiants. D'instinct, Kate accéléra le pas. Dans sa précipitation, elle rata une marche et s'étala de tout son long.

-On est presser ma jolie? Siffla un des trois étudiants, le plus costaud.

-A votre place, je dégagerais rapidement, répliqua Kate.

-Ah, mais on as pas l'intention de s'en aller.

Kate était sur la défensive. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser son pouvoir en public, mais elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle se sentait attaquer. De plus, son père étant un militaire, Kate pratiquait toutes sortes de sport de combat depuis l'enfance. Alors que les trois garçons s'approchaient, elle attendit qu'ils soient à sa hauteur, puis, rapide comme l'éclair, donna plusieurs coups de genoux dans les parties intimes. L'un deux retrouva l'équilibre et voulu lui arracher son t-shirt, mais Kate fit un grand geste de la main et le garçon se trouva à terre, inanimé. Les deux autres décampèrent. -Tu maîtrises parfaitement ton pouvoir, pour une débutante.

Kate se retourna pour faire face à la silhouette qui se détachait de la pénombre. Elle distingua d'abord un cigare, puis le visage d'un homme sans âge, avec des cheveux bruns et le regard sombre. Il portait une veste en cuir et un débardeur qui laissait deviner ses muscles.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, répliqua Kate.

L'homme sourit. Kate ne ressentait bizarrement aucune crainte. Il s'approcha d'elle et serra les poings. Plusieurs lames jaillirent soudainement, comme si elles étaient une continuité de son corps. Kate ne recula pas, n'était même pas effrayer. Sans aucune raison.

-Je suis comme toi. Tu n'es pas toute seule, tu sais.

Kate s'approcha pour effleurer les lames de ses doigts, fascinée. Elles disparurent aussitôt.

-O.K, dis Kate, je vous suis.

-Je connais un bar dans le coin.

-Vous êtes d'ici?

-D'ici et d'ailleurs.

Kate marcha en silence au côté de l'homme. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards en coin. Habituellement, elle n'était pas du genre... A mater les hommes plus âgés. Ils poussèrent la porte d'un bar où Kate n'était jamais entrer jusque-là. Il n'y avait pratiquement que des hommes et tous les dévisagèrent. Kate se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise.

\- Vas t'assoir au fond. Je vais nous prendre de quoi boire. Tu veux quoi?

-Une bière, répondit automatiquement Kate.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne c'était pas amusée depuis longtemps. Et elle avait envie de se détendre. L'homme leva un sourcil, l'air indéchiffrable. Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec deux énormes chopes. Kate but une longue gorgée et se détendit immédiatement. L'homme ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Tu t'appelles Kate Smith, tu as 17 ans et tu es une mutante de force 5 dotée d'un pouvoir de télékinésie, déclara l'homme.

-Une...Quoi? Demanda Kate.

-Mutants. C'est ce que nous sommes. Je m'appelle Logan.

Il n'avait pas toucher à sa bière.

-Et vous savez depuis combien de temps que vous êtes un...

-Mutant? On ne devient pas mutant. On naît mutant. Il y a une école avec des tas d'autres jeunes comme toi. Ils suivent des cours normaux mais ils sont tous... Comme nous.

Il s'interrompit, avalant une longue gorgée.

-Et vous êtes quoi? Professeur? Demanda Kate.

-Je rends service au directeur de cette école, Charles Xavier. Je retrouve pour lui tous les jeunes mutants.

-Et cette école, on peut l'intégrer comme ça, à n'importe quel moment de l'année?

-Exactement. C'est une école un peu spéciale.

-Qui vous dis que j'aurais envie d'aller dans un tel endroit?

-Tu n'as pas envie de te sentir à part le reste de ta scolarité, si ?

-Je ne me sens pas à part, je me sens supérieure.

Enfin, Logan eut un semblant de sourire.

-Intéressant. Je pense que Charles Xavier viendra te chercher lorsque tu auras pris ta décision.

-Et c'est tout? Vous êtes justes charger de recruter des nouveaux mutants?

-Tu es libre de refuser, gamine, on ne te force à rien.

-Je ne suis pas une gamine, affirma Kate en buvant à nouveau sa bière.

\- Je devrais te ramener chez toi.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant, dit-elle en terminant son verre, j'en voudrais bien une autre. Logan hocha la tête et se leva. Kate le lorgnait toujours. Il avait enlevé sa veste en cuir et ses bras étaient incroyablement musclés. Il dut se sentir observer car elle le vit tourner la tête vers elle, mais elle soutint son regard, toujours sans savoir ce qui lui prenait.

-Tu t'es bien battus, tout à l'heure. Ton père est militaire, c'est ça?

-Oui. J'ai suivis toute sorte d'entraînement. Petite, je voulais être militaire comme lui.

\- Tu es la première que je recrute qui ne pars pas en courant. -C'est sûr que sortir les griffes à la première rencontre, ce n'est pas engageant.

Il sourit de nouveau. Kate avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup.

-Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Logan n'eut aucune réaction, mais elle sentit son regard Sur elle pendant qu'elle marchait. Elle se rafraîchit le visage et respira un bon coup. Il fallait qu'elle se calme et qu'elle réfléchisse. La présence de Logan ne l'aidait pas vraiment, bien au contraire. Elle se demandait si un tel institut existait réellement. Vu la tournure que prenait les choses, elle était sûre qu'elle ne manquerait à personne si elle partait brusquement. Et puis ce Logan...il la perturbait vraiment. Elle le trouvait séduisant et...avec un côté animal un peu effrayant. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Logan était derrière la porte, l'air un peu gêné. Kate le dévisagea.

-Je voulais savoir si...tout allait bien.

Un homme les dépassa et bouscula Logan. Kate se retrouva dans ses bras, le souffle court. Elle ne bougea pas, de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas être ailleurs. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité. Elle posa lentement sa main sur sa joue, craignant une réaction négative. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Logan la plaqua brusquement contre le mur, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion. Kate ferma les yeux et répondit à son baiser. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait un autre garçon que James, mais James lui paraissait soudainement n'être qu'un lointain souvenir, une longue erreur de jeunesse. Jamais il ne l'avait embrasser comme cela, jamais elle ne c'était sentie aussi...désirée. Le baiser cessa aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé. Mais Logan ne se dégagea pas pour autant.

-Je suis désolé, je ne réagis pas comme ça en général.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Kate.

Kate se dégagea, comme si elle reprenait brusquement ses esprits.

-Je ferais mieux de rentrer, remarqua Kate.

-Je vais te raccompagner.

Kate hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Le trajet se déroula en silence. Kate était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais vous contacter pour vous donner ma réponse? Demanda Kate. -Tiens, voici la brochure, dit Logan en ouvrant la boîte à gant.

-Merci, dit finalement Kate, de m'avoir trouver...

-Pas de quoi. A très vite, j'imagine.

-Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, remarqua Kate.

Logan haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu.


	3. Chapter 2: bienvenue à l'institut

**Me revoilà avec la suite ! j'essaie vraiment de publier une fois par semaine, de manière régulière, je remercie ma correctrice, ClaP74 : u/3435133/, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on y retrouve des personnages phares d'X-Men **

Chapitre 2: bienvenue à l'Institut.

Kate tapotait nerveusement ses doigts sur la table du salon. Après quelques jours à réfléchir, hésiter, changer d'avis, Kate avait fini par parler à ses parents de son désir de changer d'établissement en cours d'année. Bien sûr, elle redoutait autant qu'eux d'être séparés aussi longtemps -jamais elle n'était partie aussi loin de ses parents ni aussi longtemps. Elle avait avancé tous les arguments possible et imaginable: sa rupture avec James, la trahison de Jane, son besoin de changer d'air. Ses parents avaient céder et Kate avait appelé le numéro indiqué sur la plaquette que lui avait laissé Logan. C'était une certaine Tornade qui lui avait répondu. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit son nom, Tornade semblait avoir entendue parler d'elle, et elle lui annonça que le professeur Charles Xavier viendrait la rencontrer dès que possible-à savoir le lendemain. En toute hâte, Kate avait préparé ses bagages. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le professeur allait-il parler à ses parents de ses...pouvoirs? Logan allait-il être là? Kate inspira profondément. Elle entendait le bruit d'une voiture dans l'allée. Kate distingua un homme chauve en fauteuil roulant, un homme fumant un cigare-Logan et une femme magnifique aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Les jambes tremblotantes, Kate descendit les escaliers avant que la sonnette ne retendisse. Se furent ses parents qui ouvrirent. Son père était en costard et sa mère en tailleur chic. On aurait dit qu'ils recevaient un ministre, ce qui fit sourire Kate. -Ma chérie, tu aurais pu mettre autre chose qu'un jean! C'est une école qui a l'air réputé apparemment.

Kate leva les yeux aux ciels. Pour qu'ils cèdent, Kate avait même dit qu'intégrer cette école lui permettrait d'accéder aux meilleures universités.

-Je suis le professeur Charles Xavier, annonça l'homme en fauteuil roulant, le directeur de l'institut. Voici mes collaborateurs, Logan et le professeur Jean Grey.

Jean Grey sourit à Kate et elle ressentit aussitôt de la sympathie pour cette magnifique professeur. Logan lui fit un bref signe de tête.

-Tu dois être Kate, n'est-ce pas? Je suis ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Il s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main. Kate la serra.

-Je suis enchantée également, dit Kate.

Il dégageait quelque chose de rassurant, de bon, et en même temps une autorité naturelle. Kate les suivit jusqu'au salon. Tout le monde s'assit, sauf Logan.

-Je suis professeur de psychologie, Kate, je pense que j'aurais beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre, dit Jean avec un regard entendu.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir la psychologie.

-Est ce Que tu as des questions particulières, Kate? Demanda le professeur.

-Pas tellement, répondit la jeune fille, je suis très pressée de découvrir l'Institut.

-Moi j'en ai une, intervint la mère de Kate, quand-est-ce que Kate pourra revenir?

-Dès les prochaines vacances, assura le professeur, ne vous en faîtes pas. Et elle pourra vous contacter par téléphone dès qu'elle en aura envie.

-Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, on peut peut-être l'emmener, ajouta Logan, la route est longue.

-Logan...le coupa Jean.

Ils échangèrent un bref regard et Kate sentit qu'il y avait une certaine complicité entre eux. Elle n'en ressentit aucune jalousie. Kate c'était déjà lever.

-Je pense que c'est bon.

Ses parents se levèrent. Sa mère s'efforçait de garder le sourire. Elle s'approcha de son père, qui la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu viens à la maison quand tu veux. Tu seras toujours chez toi, ici.

-Merci, papa.

Kate se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas leur dire la vérité, mais elle pensait que cela était mieux pour eux. Ce fut cependant avec un regard résolu qu'elle quitta sa maison pour s'installer à l'arrière de la voiture, au côté de Jean Grey, pendant que Logan prenait le volant.

-La plupart des jeunes qui rejoignent notre école ont fui leur famille, suite à la découverte de leurs pouvoirs, ou ont été rejeter, c'est pour ça que notre internat est ouvert toute l'année, expliqua Jean, nous faisons en sortes qu'ils se sentent comme chez eux.

-C'est formidable qu'un tel endroit existe, dit Kate, impressionnée.

-Quand j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs, c'était une autre époque, je pensais être le seul mutant qui existait. Je me suis longtemps caché, effrayé. Puis, j'ai découverts d'autres mutants et il y a eu une nouvelle génération. Je voulais que chacun soit dans un endroit où ils puissent pratiquer son pouvoir en toute liberté et sans peur, raconta Charles Xavier.

-Pourquoi devoir se cacher ? Demanda Kate.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore suffisamment intégrer par les humains, répondit Logan.

Kate sentit de l'amertume dans sa voix. Elle s'interrompit et regarda le paysage défiler. Ils passèrent devant un coiffeur.

-Arrêtez-vous s'il vous plaît, dit soudain Kate, je dois faire quelque chose.

Logan obéit et s'arrêta. Kate entra chez le coiffeur, vide.

-Coupez tout, ordonna-t-elle.

La femme hocha la tête. A la fin de la coupe, Kate sourit, satisfaite et elle rejoignit la voiture.

-C'est vous qui m'avez donner cette idée, dit Kate à Jean Grey.

-Ça te vas très bien, assura Jean, tu verras tu vas vite t'intégrer. Il y a plein de jeunes filles de ton âge. -J'ai hâte de les rencontrer.

-Nous ferons des cours particuliers toutes les deux, ajouta la rousse, je possède des pouvoirs de télékinésie et de télépathie, je pourrais t'aider à maîtriser ton pouvoir. Et tu es la première que je rencontre qui est une mutante de force 5, comme moi.

-Alors nous allons nous sûrement nous entendre.

Ils roulèrent pendant encore au moins une heure, vers New-York puis, au détour d'un virage Kate aperçut un immense portail suivi d'une allée qui semblait interminable. Le portail s'ouvrit à leur arrivée et Kate aperçue un X gravé sur le portail. C'est alors qu'apparu un immense manoir, Kate n'avait jamais vus un tel édifice. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, elle resta un moment à contempler l'imposant manoir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait habiter ici.

-Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu commenceras les cours dès demain, dit Jean.

-Kate, je te convoquerais sûrement d'ici un moment pour savoir comment se passe ton intégration, ajouta Charles Xavier.

-Merci de m'avoir chercher, dit Kate.

-Merci à toi d'avoir accepté notre invitation.

Logan prit ses valises et les suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Kate. Il posa les valises devant la porte. -Très jolie ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux, dit Logan, à très vite.

Kate lui sourit. La rousse lui tendit les clés de sa chambre.

-Il y a un règlement intérieur à respecter, comme tu es mineure tu n'as pas la permission de quitter l'établissement la nuit et le week end, il y a un couvre-feu de minuit, énuméra la professeure, ta voisine de chambre s'appelle Malicia, vous avez le même âge. Je te revois très vite pour notre première séance.

-Merci beaucoup.

Kate entra dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle trouva sur sa table de nuit un livret d'accueil avec le règlement intérieur, un guide et son emploi du temps. Elle commençait à 8h00 le lendemain matin avec un cours de math. Kate ne sortit que son nécessaire à toilette et se mit en pyjama. Elle s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque son réveil sonna, Kate se demanda d'abord où elle était, puis, toute excitée à l'idée de vivre sa première journée de cours, elle se leva immédiatement. Sur le guide, elle essaya de repérer la cafétéria et, une fois prête, elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle tomba tout de suite dans un brouhaha causé par les élèves qui allaient et venaient. Kate aimait le bruit, l'agitation. C'est alors que la porte voisine s'ouvrit, et une belle jeune fille au long cheveux bruns et une mèche argentée en sortit. Elle l'aperçut et lui sourit.

-Logan m'avait prévenu que j'aurais une nouvelle voisine de chambre! S'exclama-t-elle, je m'appelle Malicia.

-Et moi Kate. J'allais à la cafétéria pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Moi aussi. Je ne peux pas commencer une journée de cours sans avoir avaler quelque chose. Alors, c'est quoi ta spécialité?

Kate comprit tout de suite de quoi elle parlait. Ça lui faisait tellement bizarre de pouvoir en parler de manière aussi naturelle.

-La télékinésie, dit Kate et toi.

-Oh j'aurais adoré avoir ce genre de pouvoir! Moi... Je peux aspirer le pouvoir des autres en les touchant. Sauf que du coup, il faut que je limite les contacts physiques.

Tout comme avec Jean Grey et le professeur Charles Xavier, Kate ressentit de la bienveillance qui se dégageait de chez Malicia. Elle ne savait pas d'où elle sortait cet espèce de sixième sens qui lui permettait de savoir si elle pouvait faire confiance aux gens.

-Ça doit être utile en cas d'attaque, remarqua Kate.

Le sourire de Malicia c'était effacer. Kate sentit qu'elle abordait un sujet sensible.

-J'imagine. Pour l'instant je ne vois pas trop d'avantages à ce pouvoir.

-Toi aussi, tu as été retrouver par Logan? Demanda Kate pour changer de sujet.

-Oui. Il m'a pratiquement sauver la vie. Sans lui, je ne sais pas où je serais aujourd'hui.

Kate devina de l'admiration dans sa voix. Elle n'était peut-être pas ma seule à avoir craquer pour cet homme mystérieux.

-Et du coup, tu es ici depuis combien de temps? Habituellement, Kate n'était pas aussi bavarde. Mais elle voulait changer, oublier Jane et James. Ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs.

-Presque un an maintenant. Tu verras, les gens ici sont très gentils surtout les professeurs. Ce n'est pas la même chose que dans un lycée...normal.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Elles étaient arrivées à la cafétéria, déjà bonder. Kate se servit une grande tasse de café et un croissant. Elle observa les autres élèves, qui ressemblaient à n'importe quels autres étudiants endormis avant leur début de journée.

-Je vais te présenter à mon petit-ami, Bobby. Il ne prend jamais de petit-déjeuner, mais c'est le garçon le plus gentil Que je n'ai jamais rencontrer.

-Mais si tu dois limiter les contacts physiques comment...

Kate se reprocha son franc-parler.

-On a pas encore trouver, coupa Malicia.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, dit Kate.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. Ce matin, on commence par les maths avec Tornade. Tu verras, elle est top, elle a réussi à me faire aimer les math.

-Moi aussi j'aurais tendance à préférer la littérature.

Elles avaient fini leur petit-déjeuner et Kate suivit Sa nouvelle amie jusqu'à leur salle de cours. Malicia s'assit à côté d'un charmant jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus et à la façon dont ils se regardaient, Kate devina qu'il s'agissait de Bobby. Kate s'assit un peu à l'écart et s'efforça de rester concentrer sur le cours. Cependant, son regard fut attiré par un jeune garçon assit à côté de Bobby, il était brun et il n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec un briquet. Kate ne put s'empêcher de le fixer, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle trouvait qu'il dégageait quelque chose de terriblement...sexy. Pas de la même façon que Logan, encore autre chose. Il avait quelque chose d'arrogant, très sûr de lui. Il dut se sentir observé car elle le vit lui jeter quelques coups d'œil et Kate fit mine d'être absorber par le tableau noir. A la fin de la matinée, Malicia attendit Kate à la sortie de la salle. -Kate voici mon petit ami Bobby, et son meilleur ami John.

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire dans les reviews ce que vous en avait penser ****la suite est en cours, je pense la publier la semaine prochaine ! à très vite !**


	4. Chapter 3: de nouveaux amis

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre assez long : le décor se mets en place, mes personnages préférés sont tous réunis et j'espère que ça vous plairas : la confrontation Kate-John promet d'être surprenante, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça **

Chapitre 3 : de nouveaux amis

-Oh, c'est toi la nouvelle, alors ?

Bobby souriait à la jeune fille. Il était plutôt séduisant, un grand garçon blond aux yeux bleus et au sourire sympathique. Mais le regard de Kate restait rivé au garçon brun assit à côté de lui et qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Elle serra la main de Bobby.

-Je suis la nouvelle voisine de chambre de Malicia, dit Kate.

-Tu pourrais dire bonjour, John, le réprimanda Malicia.

Le brun leva enfin les yeux vers elle et Kate y vit une telle animosité qu'elle faillit reculer.

-Une de plus ou une de moins, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Il se leva brutalement et quitta rapidement le couloir.

-Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? demanda Kate.

-Ne fais pas attention, répondit Bobby, il est plutôt sauvage.

-Charmant.

-Allez, venez, on va déjeuner, décida Malicia.

Kate la suivit, ravie de ne pas décider pour les autres. Malicia et Bobby se prenaient par la main, ce qui rappela brusquement à Kate son célibat. Elle n'y pensait jamais, en général, mais il était évident que Malicia et Bobby étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais elle ne se sentait bizarrement pas ''de trop''. La cafétéria était bondée, mais John leur avait gardé une table. Kate décida de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, ce qui était cependant assez difficile étant donné qu'il faisait claquer son briquet sans cesse.

-Alors qu'est-ce tu penses de tes premiers cours ? demanda Bobby.

-C'était intéressant, Tornade avait l'air vraiment passionnée, répondit Kate, ça change de là où je viens.

-Tu ne nous as pas dit, c'est quoi ta spécialité ? remarqua Bobby.

-Je peux te montrer

D'un geste de la main, Kate arracha le briquet des mains de John.

-Hé ! Rends-moi ça !

-Je suis télékinésiste, dit Kate avec un sourire, et toi ?

-Impressionnant. Moi, je maîtrise la glace.

Il toucha la bouteille de coca que buvait Kate et celle-ci se refroidit instantanément. Kate sourit, impressionnée. Tout paraissait si simple, ici.

-Et toi, John ? demanda Kate, s'efforçant de rester polie.

Il eut un sourire carnassier. Il lui reprit le briquet des mains et une légère flamme jaillit. Kate resta sans voix.

-Tu…contrôles le feu, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Ne t'approches pas trop, tu pourrais te brûler.

Kate haussa les épaules, tandis que Malicia levait les yeux au ciel.

-Notre prochain cours, c'est entraînement, dit Kate en regardant son emploi du temps, en quoi ça consiste ?

-Ce sont des sports de combat, en fait, expliqua Malicia, on est dirigés par Logan et le professeur Scott.

-Des sports de combat ? Pour quoi faire ? On doit se battre contre qui ?

-Le professeur Charles-Xavier a un ennemi, il s'appelle Magnéto, c'est un mutant qui contrôle le fer. Il a des méthodes disons…fortes, ce n'est pas un pacifiste, il pense qu'on devrait exterminer les humains, dit Malicia.

-Il s'en est pris à Malicia, l'année dernière, ajouta Bobby.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait… des méchants mutants.

-Tout dépend le point de vue, déclara John.

Visiblement, le sujet faisait débat entre ses amis et Kate ne voulait pas envenimer les choses. Et elle était vraiment curieuse d'assister à ce cours. Ils avaient tous fini de déjeuner.

-On devrait y aller, je ne voudrais pas être en retard, décida Kate.

Elle se leva et les trois autres lui emboitèrent le pas. Kate suivit Malicia dans les vestiaires pour se changer. L'entraînement se déroulait dans une sorte de gymnase, avec un ring. Kate repéra tout de suite Logan, en survêtement, sans cigare ni veste en cuir. Kate remarqua également l'autre professeur à côté de lui, il avait des lunettes bizarres qui semblaient fixées sur son visage. Il avait l'air vraiment…Insignifiant, à côté de Logan. Kate aperçut Bobby et John. John avait toujours son briquet à la main. Il s'était changé et portait à présent un débardeur, qui laissait dévoiler ses muscles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mater le jeune homme. Il avait un regard indescriptible, impossible de savoir s'il était heureux ou pas d'être là. Mais il avait quelque chose de…terriblement attractif. Logan se racla la gorge.

-Bien, comme je sais qu'il y a de nouvelles arrivées, je résume le principe de ce cours : il s'agit d'entraînements au combat, ce sont des préparations au cas où nous, où cette école subirait une attaque. Il s'agit uniquement de force physique, interdiction absolue d'utiliser vos pouvoirs.

-Et la violence a ses limites, ajouta le professeur Scott Summers, nous interdisons toute effusion de sang.

-Bien, et comme le veut la tradition, j'appelle pour débuter cet entraînement la nouvelle, Kate et le vainqueur du dernier round, John.

Kate sursauta en entendant son nom, tandis que Malicia et Bobby esquissaient un sourire.

-Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kate.

-Evidemment, répondit Malicia, nous aussi on y a eu droit.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne finiras pas à l'infirmerie, assura Bobby.

Kate soupira, résignée. John était déjà sur le ring, l'air sûr de lui. En passant devant Logan, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Kate se souvint qu'il l'avait déjà vue à l'œuvre. Elle fit face à John, toujours impassible. Tout à coup, elle eut très envie de l'impressionner. Elle espéra que ses pouvoirs ne lui feraient pas défauts –elle n'était pas sûre de les contrôler totalement.

-Allez-y ! s'exclama le professeur Summers.

-N'ai pas peur de me faire mal, lança Kate.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répliqua John.

Il fut plus rapide que Kate ne l'aurait cru et elle se retrouva bêtement à terre. Kate détestait l'idée de perdre quoi que ce soit. Le combat dura plusieurs minutes sans que l'un et l'autre ne prenne le dessus. La jeune fille sentait bien qu'il avait de l'expérience et qu'il était fort, mais qu'il ne mettait pas toute sa force. A nouveau, Kate fut à terre. John s'était allongé de tout son poids sur elle et l'empêchait de bouger. Elle sentait son souffle contre le sien et Kate faillit oublier qu'elle était sur un ring. Il la regardait avec intensité. Sans trop savoir comment, Kate réussit à dégager sa main et la posa sur son épaule. John baissa les yeux et elle profita aussitôt pour se dégager complètement, se redresser et l'immobiliser en posant son pied sur son torse. Il était visiblement stupéfait. Kate souriait, triomphante.

-Eh bien, ton premier conquérant est…une conquérante, dit le professeur Summers.

Kate regarda Malicia et Bobby : ils étaient bouche bée.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kate en les rejoignant.

-John n'a jamais perdu un seul combat, expliqua Bobby.

-Tu t'es déjà battue, avant ? demanda Malicia.

-Mon père est militaire, répondit Kate, alors j'ai de la pratique.

Durant le reste du cours, ils se battirent par groupe. Logan et le professeur Summers passaient entre eux pour vérifier ce qu'ils faisaient. De temps en temps, Kate jetait des coups d'œil à John. Il avait repris son air impassible, mais elle était persuadée qu'il était contrarié.

-Bon, le cours est terminé, dit Logan, la nouvelle, tu peux rester cinq minutes ?

Malicia et Bobby jetèrent un coup d'œil interrogateur à la jeune fille, qui haussa les épaules. Le gymnase se vida et Kate se retrouva seule avec Logan.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, professeur ? demanda Kate.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle devait se comporter avec l'homme au cigare.

-Comment ça se passe, ta première journée ?

-Les gens sont sympas, ici. Surtout Malicia et Bobby.

-Malicia est une chouette gamine. Je voulais juste te dire que Jean Grey t'attend ce soir juste après ton dernier cours, pour votre séance.

-Très bien. J'y vais, maintenant, je ne veux pas être en retard.

Kate se dirigea vers la sortie, puis, elle se retourna.

-Tu as fait exprès de m'envoyer contre John ?

-Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à sa hauteur, sourit Logan, il n'avait jamais perdu contre qui que ce soit.

-J'ai cru comprendre. A bientôt.

Elle quitta le gymnase d'un pas décidé.

Le reste de la journée passa plutôt rapidement. Kate avait l'impression d'avoir toujours été là, en fait. Elle se sentait comme chez elle, à sa place, avec des gens comme elle. A la fin du dernier cours, elle rejoignit le professeur Jean Grey, après avoir promis à Malicia de les rejoindre pour le dîner. Elle était un peu intimidée en arrivant devant la porte du bureau. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper.

-Tu peux entrer, Kate, dit le professeur Grey.

Kate entra en inspirant profondément.

-Tu n'as pas de raison d'être nerveuse, tu sais.

-J'avais oublié que vous étiez télépathe, soupira Kate.

-Pas besoin de télépathie pour le deviner.

-Ca ne ressemble pas vraiment à une salle de classe ordinaire, remarqua la jeune étudiante.

-C'est mon laboratoire, en fait. Je suis plus scientifique que professeur, en fait.

-Je suis une expérience, alors ?

-Non, tu es plutôt ma patiente. Allonge-toi sur le fauteuil, s'il te plaît. Je vais essayer de t'apprendre à maîtriser ton pouvoir. Tu es la première de ta génération à être un mutant de force 5, comme moi.

-Comment…comment se sont manifestés vos pouvoirs, la première fois ? demanda Kate.

-Je n'étais qu'une enfant, alors, j'avais été punie par ma baby-sitter. J'étais très en colère. De la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'ai…balancé sa voiture contre un arbre.

Kate sourit, essayant d'imaginer sa professeur petite-fille.

-Est-ce que vous avez été…effrayée, ou…contente ?

-Sur le coup, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. Plus rien d'étrange ne s'est passé pendant plusieurs jours. Et après…j'ai juste su que j'étais différente. Et je n'ai plus jamais eu peur. Toi non plus, tu n'as pas eu peur, je le sais.

-En fait, je me suis sentie toute puissante.

-On oublie parfois qu'il y a toujours plus fort que nous, concentre-toi.

Kate essaya de se détendre, de ne plus penser à rien, hormis la voix de son professeur.

La séance avec Jean Grey dura plus d'une heure et ce fut sûrement l'heure la plus éprouvante de Kate de la journée. Jean Grey pratiquait sur elle des exercices psychiques pour l'aider à maîtriser son pouvoir. Elle s'était rendue compte que le professeur Grey était vraiment forte et qu'elle avait un total contrôle sur elle-même et ses pouvoirs. En sortant du laboratoire, Kate était épuisée. Elle se demanda si elle aurait la force d'aller dîner avec ses amis, mais un gargouillement dans son ventre lui signala qu'elle avait besoin de manger. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la cafétéria. Malicia et Bobby étaient déjà là et l'odeur des pâtes acheva de convaincre Kate qu'il fallait qu'elle mange. Instinctivement, elle chercha John du regard et n'entendit pas le bruit habituel de son briquet.

-Où est John ? demanda Kate en s'asseyant.

-Il se sentait fatigué, répondit Bobby, je crois que la séance d'entraînement a été très éprouvante.

-Tu as été vraiment impressionnante, tu sais, dit Malicia, même le professeur Summers avait l'air impressionné.

-Je vous l'ai dit, mon père était militaire, j'ai l'habitude.

-Aucun de nous n'a ton niveau, je t'assure.

-Je vous apprendrais quelques trucs, promit Kate.

Le reste de la semaine passa très vite pour Kate. Elle apprit à se repérer très vite dans les couloirs du manoir. Malicia était toujours de bonne humeur et Bobby était plutôt bavard –il parlait parfois pour trois. Le vendredi soir arriva et pour bien commencer le week-end, Kate avait prévu d'aller faire un peu de sport dans la piscine du manoir mise à la disposition des élèves.

Il était tard lorsque Kate pénétra dans la piscine intérieure. Le bruit causé par les vas et viens des autres élèves avaient cessé depuis longtemps, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Kate. Elle avait toujours aimé faire du sport pour se détendre, particulièrement la natation. Elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait personne avant de pénétrer dans l'eau. Son esprit se vida instantanément lorsqu'elle mit la tête sous l'eau. Elle immergea à l'autre bout du bassin et c'est alors qu'elle entendit un bruit de briquet reconnaissable entre mille. Elle tourna la tête en direction du bruit et fut à peine surprise d'y voir John.

-Il y a longtemps que tu es là ? demanda Kate.

-Juste après ton arrivée, répondit John.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

-Tu ne me déranges pas, tu sais.

-Oh.

Kate ne cacha pas sa surprise. Elle aurait plutôt pensé qu'il ne la supportait pas, pendant les repas, il se taisait. Cependant, elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise d'être seule avec lui. La piscine était plongée dans la pénombre. Kate ne distinguait son visage que grâce à la flamme du briquet.

-En plus d'être adepte des sports de combat, tu aimes la natation ?

-Je suis une fille sportive.

-Intéressant.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tu n'aimes pas nager ?

-J'aime le silence. Ça permet de réfléchir.

-Je vois…

Kate se surprit à envier Jean Grey. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir sonder l'esprit du jeune brun. Sans savoir pourquoi, à nouveau, comme durant la séance d'entraînement, elle se sentit attirée comme un aimant par le garçon. Comme s'il y avait une inexplicable connexion entre eux. Elle ne savait pas quoi ajouter, alors, elle décida de sortir de l'eau. Elle sentit le regard de John la détailler de haut en bas alors qu'elle passait devant lui.

-Il est tard. Bonne soirée. Elle se sentait tout à coup comme une gamine, maladroite, invisible, intéressante.

-A bientôt, Kate Smith.

Kate aurait juré qu'il souriait.

Pour la première fois, Kate s'endormit en pensant à un autre garçon que James.

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouver ce chapitre trop long et que ça vous as plus, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, la suite est en cours d'écriture et j'ai hâte de vous la mettre en ligne ! n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis dans les reviews ! à très bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 4: un anniversaire mouvementé

Chapitre 4 : un anniversaire mouvementé

-Alors, Kate, comment se passe ton intégration ? demanda le professeur Charles-Xavier avec bienveillance.

Kate sourit au professeur. Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui était familier.

-Plutôt bien, je dirais. Les élèves sont très gentils. Et les professeurs aussi. Ça change.

-Tu es proche de Bobby, Malicia et…John.

-Oui. Ils m'ont très bien accueillit.

-D'après ce que je sais, tu te distingues en séance d'entraînement et…Tu es la meilleure dans toutes les autres disciplines, aux vues de tes premières notes.

-J'ai toujours été très douée.

-C'est sans doute due à ta mutation. Tu ne t'en es jamais rendue compte. Tous comme tes capacités physiques.

-J'ai juste une question. Vous recevez tous les élèves pour un entretien individuel ? demanda Kate.

-Pas tous, reconnu Charles-Xavier, mais tu es différente. Tu es de force 5. Tout comme…

-Jean Grey, je sais. Je suis la première de ma génération.

-En effet. Comment vis tu vos cours particuliers ?

-C'est très éprouvant…elle utilise toutes sortes de forces psychiques sur moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cherche à me contrôler.

-Ses séances ne sont pas là pour te contrôler. Elle cherche juste à t'aider. Ne trouves pas que tu maîtrises mieux ta télékinésie ?

-Je crois que…mes émotions prennent moins le dessus.

-C'est un début. Bien. Reviens me voir la semaine prochaine, s'il te plaît.

-Très bien, professeur.

Kate se leva, avec le sentiment un peu bizarre qu'elle venait de faire une séance chez le psy.

-Une dernière chose, Kate. J'espère que la piscine du manoir te plais.

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? s'étonna Kate.

-Je sais quasiment tout ce qui se passe dans mon école, dit le professeur.

-C'est une des plus belles piscines que j'ai jamais vus, assura Kate.

Une nouvelle semaine venait de s'achever pour Kate.

Le soir, elle avait prit l'habitude d'aller à la piscine et John venait la retrouver. C'était assez étrange, ils ne se parlaient quasiment pas, mais elle appréciait sa présence et presque le bruit de son briquet. Elle avait toujours hâte que sa journée s'achève pour ce moment. Le reste de son temps libre, Kate le passer à étudier avec Malicia. Elle n'osait pas lui parler de John, par peur de paraître ridicule.

Ce soir-là, Kate se contenta de laisser ses jambes dans l'eau, guettant l'arrivée de John. Il se manifesta avec l'habituel bruit de son briquet et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? demanda Kate.

-J'ai pris l'habitude de te voir dans l'eau, répondit John.

-Oh, ce n'est que ça.

Kate se redressa et plongea. L'eau éclaboussa John, qui recula, comme effrayé.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de l'eau ! s'exclama Kate.

-Le feu et l'eau, ça ne vas pas ensemble, répliqua John.

-Je parie que tu ne sais pas nager, alors.

-Ne sois pas stupide.

John avait reprit sa place habituelle, l'air grognon.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer, s'excusa Kate.

John haussa les épaules.

-Demain soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Malicia.

-Je ne savais pas du tout.

-Je m'en doute.

-Bobby voudrait qu'on en profite pour faire une sortie dehors.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Tu viendrais avec nous ? demanda John sur un ton nonchalant.

Kate s'arrêta de nager, croyant avoir mal entendue. Elle reprit sa nage, pour paraître indifférente.

-Pourquoi pas. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusée.

C'était vrai que Kate ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'elle avait passer une bonne soirée. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se détendre.

-Très bien. A demain.

Et John quitta la piscine aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Kate resta ébranlée par ce départ précipitée, mais décida de ne pas y faire attention. Elle avait presque l'habitude de ses changements d'humeur.

Le lendemain soir, Kate se préparait avec Malicia.

-Je ne sais pas du tout quoi me mettre, soupira Kate.

-Tiens, essaie celle-là, dit Malicia en lui tendant une robe noire.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit mon genre.

-Mais si, tu vas voir, insista Malicia, ça fait du bien de changer un peu.

Kate céda et se déshabilla. Elle enfila la robe et se retourna face à la glace. Elle fut stupéfaite par son propre reflet. Le fait de s'être couper les cheveux la changeait complètement, elle se trouvait plus féminine que jamais. La robe lui allait parfaitement bien –ni trop longue, ni trop courte. Elle tourna sur elle-même, satisfaite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Malicia ? demanda Kate.

-Ca te vas vraiment bien, répondit Malicia, tu vois, j'avais raison. Et moi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ce soir-là, Malicia avait gardé ses tons noirs habituels, avec un short en cuir noir, des collants opaques noirs et un débardeur moulant noir. Sa mèche blanche la mettait en valeur.

-Sexy, comme d'habitude, soupira Kate, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ais fais tourner la tête de Bobby.

-Oh, arrête, comme si tu n'avais pas fais tourner la tête à des garçons.

Immédiatement, Kate pensa à John. Elle se demanda s'il l'avait invité en lui parlant de cette soirée, ou si elle s'emballait.

-Qui peut savoir ? Attends, essaie ça.

Kate lui lança un rouge à lèvre couleur framboise. La jeune fille l'appliqua avec hésitation, puis sourit à son tour. Des coups furent frappés à la porte.

-On est prêtes ! s'exclama Malicia en ouvrant la porte.

Bobby et John se tenaient sur le seuil.

-On a failli attendre, lâcha John.

Il arrêta de faire claquer son briquet en apercevant Kate. Elle fit semblant de ne rien remarquer.

-Vous êtes superbes les filles, dit Bobby.

-Enfin un compliment, remarqua Kate, alors, où est-ce qu'on va ?

-D'abord, on va emprunter une voiture, annonça John.

Il avait une lueur étrange dans le regard, une lueur qui sentait l'interdit. Kate sentait que John aimait la provocation, le danger.

-Est-ce qu'on a le droit de faire ça ? interrogea Malicia.

-Ce soir, on a tous les droits, dit Kate, allons-y.

Kate, Malicia et Bobby suivirent John qui avançait d'un pas décidé. Ils arrivèrent dans un immense garage. Kate repéra la moto de Logan. John avait déjà ouvert les portières d'une petite voiture de sport. Kate prit place à l'arrière, se demandant si en effet ils avaient le droit de prendre une voiture, puis, décida de ne plus se poser de question. John conduisait vers New-York. Il s'arrêta devant un bar d'étudiant dans le quartier du Bronx.

-Comment tu connais cet endroit ? demanda Bobby.

Kate n'était jamais allée à New-York, mais elle savait que le Bronx était plutôt un quartier à éviter. John haussa les épaules et se contenta d'ouvrir la porte du bar. Kate le suivit aussitôt et fut immédiatement happée par l'ambiance du bar : des étudiants faisaient la fête un samedi soir. La musique était trop forte et la bière circulait partout. il y avait très peu de lumière, mais Kate s'en fichait. Elle commença à danser, poussée par le rythme de la musique, sans se soucier de ses camarades. Puis, une main la saisit par la taille et elle se sentit attirée contre un torse. Kate n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qui était le garçon : John. Elle ne se débattit pas, ne résista pas, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner. Elle continua de danser contre lui un moment, il suivait son rythme. Il ne la touchait pratiquement pas, hormis cette main posée avec fermeté sur sa taille. Le cœur battant, Kate se décida à poser sa main sur la sienne. Elle se réchauffa instantanément à son contact et elle fut ravie de sentir une pression sur ses doigts. Elle se retourna brusquement pour lui faire face, habituée à voir son visage dans la pénombre, mais jamais d'aussi près. Il souriait et Kate distinguait parfaitement chaque trait de son sourire. Il était indéniable qu'il lui plaisait –elle ne pouvait plus le cacher.

Soudainement, John se détourna et elle eut peur de l'avoir fait fuir, mais il la prit par la main et ils fendirent la foule, sans que Kate n'aperçoive ni Bobby, ni Malicia. Elle se retrouva soudainement à l'extérieur, respirant une bouffée d'air frais. Son regard croisa celui de John et il la poussa contre le mur, l'entourant de ses bras. Kate s'enivra de son odeur, le cœur battant. Elle n'avait jamais ressentis une attirance aussi forte envers qui que ce soit. Le temps semblait suspendu, Kate se perdait dans le regard de John. Il caressa sa joue avec tendresse et désir, Kate frissonna à son contact et elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'enfin, John s'empara de ses lèvres avec passion. Kate aurait voulu que ce baiser ne s'arrête jamais, elle se sentit soudain _femme _et plus désirable que jamais. Sa langue chercha celle de John avec avidité et elle ressentit une sorte d'apaisement lorsqu'elle la rencontra. En fait, Kate avait eu envie d'embrasser John depuis la première seconde où elle l'avait vu et elle assouvissait enfin cette frustration. Les mains de John parcouraient son bras avec un mélange de douceur et de brutalité que Kate n'avait jamais connu jusque-là. Elle oublia tout –qui elle était, où elle était, sa mutation.

Un bruit de porte que l'on claque retendit et John mit fin au baiser pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.


	6. Chapter 5: première fois

**Hello tout le monde ! je sais, ça fais super longtemps que je n'ai pas poster de chapitre, mais c'est l'été et du coup je prends mon temps ! j'espère que cette suite vous plaira : esprit sensible s'abstenir, je préviens tout de suite, si les scènes de sexe vous gêne, passez votre chemin ! j'ai une idée de la suite, mais je n'ai encore rien écrit et du coup, je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je la posterais !**

Chapitre 5: première fois.

-Tu ne vois pas que tu déranges ? Lâcha Kate, agacée.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait une telle insolence. John croisa son regard et lui sourit: ce sourire était comme une permission pour aller plus loin.

-Quand je vois un couple de mutant, je ne peux pas empêcher mes poils de se hérisser, répliqua le jeune étudiant.

John se détacha de Kate, à son plus grand regret.

-On est pas un couple.

-Mais vous êtes des mutants.

L'animosité de Kate grandissait. Elle se sentait prête à perdre le contrôle à tout moment.

-Tu es un anti-mutant, c'est ça? Demanda John en ressortant son briquet.

Tout s'accéléra. L'étudiant tatoué sortit un couteau alors que John faisait jaillir des flammes. Kate se retrouva avec un couteau sous la gorge et la flamme de John s'éteignit aussitôt.

-Reste tranquille si tu tiens à ta copine.

John était visiblement sur la défensive, prêt à déverser toute sa colère. Kate lui fit un clin d'oeil. Le jeune brun rangea son briquet.

-Fais attention. Elle pique un peu.

D'un imperceptible mouvement de main, Kate envoya le couteau valser, puis, avec son coude, elle donna un coup dans son ventre et l'étudiant lâcha sa prise. Kate se retourna et lui donna un formidable coup de pied dans l'entre jambe et il tomba à terre. Kate fixa John avec un sourire triomphant. Bobby et Malicia surgirent à leur tour, hilares.

-On se demandait où vous étiez passé!

-John! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Demanda Bobby en apercevant l'étudiant à terre.

\- Ce n'est pas lui. C'est moi, répondit Kate, c'est un anti mutant, il a essayé de nous agresser.

-O.K, alors rentrons, décida Malicia, je ne me sens pas en sécurité.

-Oui, il est presque minuit, ajouta Bobby.

Kate suivit ses amis sans discuter, l'esprit ailleurs. John passa devant elle sans la regarder et son humeur changea aussitôt. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, chacun étant plongée dans ses pensées. Kate repensait sans cesse au baiser, elle sentait encore le goût de ses lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes. Malicia semblait rêveuse, elle aussi. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au garage, le manoir était plongé dans la pénombre. Kate se sentit soulager d'être de retour dans ce qu'elle considérait désormais comme sa maison. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité. A nouveau, John passa devant elle sans la regarder et elle se sentit humiliée. Elle se hâta de regagner sa chambre, mais elle était incapable de dormir. Une rage sourde, inconnue jusque-là montait en elle. Tous les objets de la pièce se mirent à voler au-dessus d'elle. Puis, elle pensa à Jean Grey qui essayait de lui apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions, donc, son pouvoir. Aussitôt, les objets cessèrent de voler. Kate se décida à se coucher. A sa grande surprise, elle s'endormit au moment où sa tête toucha son oreiller. Le lendemain matin, Kate fut réveillée par le bruit de la pluie sur les fenêtres. Elle crut avoir rêvé les évènements de la veille, mais sa colère était telle qu'elle sut que tout était réel. Elle décida de passer la journée sous la couette à écouter son lecteur de cd et faire ses devoirs en retard pour le lendemain. Mais ses pensées revenaient sans cesse au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec John. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressentis une telle passion, une telle fureur. Elle était habituée aux sautes d'humeurs du jeune mutant, à ses silences prolongées. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle était persuadée qu'il l'appréciait. Exaspérée de voir qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le sortir de son esprit, elle se décida à rejeter ses couvertures pour aller lui parler lorsque trois coups retendirent à sa porte. -Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Malicia, je suis super fatiguée.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître John, en débardeur, jogging et pieds nus. Sexy. Il resta accoudé sur le seuil, faisant claquer son briquet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Kate en s'efforçant d'être sèche alors que les battements de son coeur s'accélérer.

-Savoir comment tu vas, répondit John, la soirée d'hier a été plutôt...agitée.

-Comme tu vois, ça vas, tu peux t'en aller s'il te plait.

Kate ne tenait absolument pas à ce qu'il s'en aille mais elle était décidée à lui tenir tête.

-Tu es impressionnante quand tu te bats, tu sais. Ça m'a beaucoup plus.

-Oh.

Une fois de plus, Kate était décontenancée face à John.

-Et il y a une autre chose qui m'a beaucoup plus, ajouta John avec un sourire.

Il ferma la porte et s'avança vers Kate d'un pas décidé. Elle avait arrêtée de respirer lorsque John prit son visage entre ses mains et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres avec férocité. Kate ne chercha même pas à résister: elle n'en avait aucune envie. A nouveau, elle ressentit une sorte d'apaisement lorsque sa langue rencontra une fois de plus celle de John. C'était presque comme une drogue, son adrénaline. Mais ce baiser avait quelque chose de différent, de plus sauvage et en même temps plus...sensuel. Au fond d'elle, alors que leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient, Kate savait qu'ils ne se contenteraient pas d'un simple baiser. Les mains expertes de John parcouraient déjà sa taille. Kate était uniquement vêtue d'un t-shirt noir et ne portait rien d'autre que sa culotte. Kate c'était redresser, de façon à être agenouiller face à John. Elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que ce baiser, à la chaleur des lèvres de John et aux frissons qui parcouraient tout son corps. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque John s'allongea de tout son long sur elle. Kate retira le débardeur de John et admira ostensiblement chaque muscle sur son torse. John eut à nouveau ce sourire carnassier, sûr de lui. La jeune fille retira son t-shirt et John enleva son soutien-gorge sans ménagement. Kate l'embrassa avec plus de passion, sa main parcourant son dos, puis glissa sous son jogging. Elle le sentait se courber de plaisir sous ses caresses et cela l'excitait encore plus. Ce n'était pas romantique, c'était sauvage, bestiale, à leur image. Kate gémit de nouveau lorsque les doigts de John glissèrent dans sa culotte et la baissa violemment avec un grognement d'impatience. Kate était complètement nue, mais elle désirait encore plus sentir sa peau nue contre celle de John. D'un simple clin d'oeil, Kate enleva le jogging de John. Il arrêta brusquement de l'embrasser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Murmura Kate, à bout de souffle.

-T'es sûre? Demanda John.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre, répondit Kate.

D'un autre clignement de l'oeil, John se retrouva complètement nu à son tour. Kate n'avait jamais ressentis une telle excitation, un tel désir envers un garçon. Son regard se perdit dans les prunelles sombres de John et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être ailleurs. Comme si toute sa vie n'avait été tournée que pour cette rencontre. Kate étouffa un gémissement lorsque John entra en elle avec force et elle ferma les yeux de plaisir. Ce qu'elle avait pur vivre auparavant n'avait rien de comparable avec ce qu'elle ressentait en cet instant, cédant complètement au va et vient de John. Son corps suivait avec facilité les mouvements de John, comme s'ils c'étaient toujours connus, comme si leurs corps se connaissaient déjà. Kate fermait les yeux avec délectation, respirant son odeur, se nourrissant de sa chaleur. Leurs baisers ne s'interrompaient pas, redoublant d'intensité. Soudainement, John se retira et Kate laissa échapper un gémissement de déception. Le brun grogna et s'allongea sur le dos. Kate hésita et posa sa tête sur son épaule, sans se lasser de son odeur et de la douceur de son torse. Elle aimait écouter sa respiration. -Je préfère rentrer, décida John en se levant.

-Evidemment, dit sèchement Kate.

John dut sentir sa déception. Il sourit, de son sourire qui la faisait fondre depuis le début et il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. A nouveau il prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Je ne suis pas un mec bien, Kate, pas pour toi.

-Tu n'en sais rien, répliqua Kate.

-Je ne reste jamais dormir avec une fille. Ne crois pas que tu seras une exception.

-Ne pense pas que tu es le seul garçon qui m'interesse ici, crâna Kate. John sourit de nouveau, comme s'il savait qu'elle mentait.

-Ecoute, je peux te proposer quelque chose. On peut essayer de se voir...mais sans que les autres ne le sachent, proposa John.

Kate fit semblant d'hésiter. Elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de relations, cela n'avait jamais été son genre, mais bien des choses avaient changé à présent: elle n'aurait jamais penser se laisser séduire par un garçon aussi vite.

-O.K. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne voir...personne d'autre.

-Comme si j'avais le choix.

-Tu ne vois pas comment la plupart des filles te regardent.

-Je ferais plus attention alors. Kate leva les yeux aux ciels et John lui sourit.

-O.K, Kate, tu seras la seule.

Kate sourit à son tour et s'endormit, satisfaite.

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! n'hésitez pas à me dire dans les reviews ce que vous en avez penser !**


End file.
